It Takes a Thief
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Lindsay Monroe thinks her new home is secure until two former burglars turned security experts set her straight. UPDATE: Chapter 7 is FINALLY up and running! A Trillion Apologies!
1. Lindsay Monroe's Day Off

It Takes a Thief

Lindsay Monroe thinks her new home is secure until two former burglars turned security experts set her straight.

Pairings: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer friendship (possible romance, but I haven't ruled it out)

A/N: This is my first CSI: NY fan fiction story. Please go easy on me! Also, this may be slightly lighter that any CSI: NY story I might write in the future. All of my CSI: NY fan fiction stories will be darker and edgier my CSI and CSI: Miami fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'It Takes a Thief', that's property of the Discovery Channel.

Lindsay Monroe's Day Off

Lindsay was happy to come home after pulling a double. All she wanted to do was to take a lavender scented bubble bath, fix herself a meal, watch a show on Comedy Central and just collapse in bed. The extremely traumatizing case that she was working with Stella Bonasera, Sheldon Hawkes and Detective Don Flack was getting to her. She was glad that Mac Taylor gave her the day off to recover.

Before she could do anything, there was a knock on the door. She hoped that it wasn't Mac telling her there was a new case being assigned to her.

"Who is it?" she asked before looking into the peephole.

"Montana, this is Danny Messer," the voice on the other end said.

"Danny, if you call me Montana once more," Lindsay replied. "I might have to kick your ass!"

"Lindsay, are you going to let me in?" Danny asked. "I think one of your neighbors is staring at me like I have the plague."

She opened the door and he immediately waltzed in. He looked around her place to see how she decorated her place. He had hoped to see any evidence of Montana in his friend's new place.

"I love what you did to this place," Danny smirked. "It has an air of Montana in it."

"Well, I wanted the place to remind me of my old home," Lindsay explained. "Something to come to home to after a stressful double or triple. Why are you here? Don't tell me I have to get back to work!"

"No, you are off the clock until tomorrow," he smirked. "I just wanted to hang out with you. Besides, I always wanted to see your place."

Lindsay couldn't decide whether to laugh or experience shock. She restrained the urge to give in a good swat in the arm. Danny looked at her like he was a cat who ate the parakeet.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Lindsay asked.

"Mac gave me the day off too," Danny chuckled. "So, are you going to give me the grand tour of Montana away from Montana?"

"Since you put it that way," she smiled. "I'll give you a tour of the apartment."

She showed Danny around her place and invited him to sit on the couch.

"I was just about to make lunch," she said. "Care to join me? I make a mean stick to your ribs baked ziti with zucchini and Portobello mushrooms."

"Now, you're making me hungry," he smirked. "I'll join you for lunch. Do you want some help?"

"I am fine!" she shouted so she could compete with the noises of pot and pans clanging as she prepared to make lunch. "Thanks for the offer! You can watch TV or read a book!"

An hour later, Danny and Lindsay were sitting at the table eating the baked ziti. They also had a salad with a spicy ranch dressing. There was a half full bottle of water they managed to finished.

"Danny, what made you want to be a CSI?" Lindsay asked.

"I come from a family of troublemakers," Danny replied after swallowing a bite of his baked ziti. "I grew up around the Tanglewood gang and decided that I wanted nothing to do with them. With a family like mine, I had to create my own set of ethics that were a compromise of the good and the bad. I joined the NYPD after graduating from college. A few years ago, Mac Taylor recruited me to join his team. It was an honor and a responsibility that I took on and try to live up to everyday. What about you?"

"I have never told anyone about this," she said. "A few years ago, one of my sisters was brutally raped and murdered in a rural area of Montana. My family tried to get the local police department to investigate, but either they were low on staff or thought a rape/murder was a low priority. I was in college majoring in biochemistry and minoring in criminal justice. My family tragedy turned my criminal justice minor into a second major. I got my degree in biochemistry and criminal justice. I was hired by a crime lab in Montana and now I am here."

"I am sorry to hear about your sister," he said softly. "We are glad to have you in the NYPD Crime Lab."

"Thank you," she was nearly in tears.

There was silence as they took in what they told each other. Danny was stunned that Lindsay's sister was brutalized. Lindsay was amazed that a good man could come from a bad family. They were quite a pair. Ever since Lindsay started working for the NYPD, they have been friends. It was Danny that showed Lindsay around town after her first day in New York. He showed her where are the cool places to eat, shop and just looking around. After her first week, he took her to the American Museum of Natural History and the Rose Center for Earth and Space.

"Hey, did you bake these?" Danny asked taking a small chocolate chip cookie from a plate that Lindsay put without him being aware of it.

"No, I bought them from a bakery near my home," Lindsay responded with a hint of remorse. "Sometimes, I go there to get goodies whether I am entertaining guests or not."

"You have to give me the address and phone number of the place!" he smiled. "These are awesome! You should bring some to the break room!"

"My next door neighbor introduced me to this bakery," she happily explained. "I have been hooked ever since."

"Your neighbor has really good taste," he smirked.

"I'll tell him that!" she winked at him.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent watching a comedy Lindsey had on DVD. Danny was sitting with her on the couch and they were laughing. She wanted to have her day off for herself at first, but she was glad that Danny Messer had paid her a visit and kept her company.

_Somewhere in New York City_

What the pair was unaware of was an SUV carrying two former burglars casing various neighborhoods. Their intent was to simulate a burglary at a house and give the resident(s) a free security makeover.

TBC


	2. Casing the Neighborhood & Meeting Lindsa

It Takes a Thief

The two former burglars turned security experts Matt and Jon case Lindsay's neighborhood. When they meet Lindsay and sell her on the idea of getting robbed and have a free security makeover. Will she accept the opportunity or not?

Pairings: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer friendship (possible romance, but I haven't ruled the possibility out)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'It Takes a Thief', that's property of the Discovery Channel.

Casing the Neighborhood and Meeting Lindsay

Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay were hanging out at her apartment, a SUV traveled towards her neighborhood. Inside, two former burglars turned security experts Matt and Jon were having a discussion about their next intended 'victim' for their show 'It Takes a Thief'.

"Jon, that is the most ridiculous plan that I have ever heard," Matt protested. "You want to burglarize a crime scene investigator's house or apartment."

"Matt, we have simulated a burglary in a cop's house in the past," Jon whined.

"Have you any idea what a crime scene investigator does?" Matt asked. "They collect, process, analyze and interpret the evidence. They help the detectives and cops arrest the criminals."

"I know," Jon countered. "I have seen those documentaries and crime dramas on television."

"Do you know of someone or any of your buddies have mutual friends who are crime scene investigators?" Matt asked with a resigned tone in his voice.

"I have a friend who knows of a criminalist that worked for a crime lab in Montana," Jon beamed. "She had just moved to New York a few months ago to work for the New York Police Dept."

"I tell you what I'll do," Matt sighed. "I'll pitch to her the idea of having her house burglarized. To sweeten the deal, I shall tell her that there will be a security upgrade to prevent the real thing from happening."

"I'm glad that you've come around," Jon smirked.

"Hold it," Matt was abrupt. "We need to have a plan B just in case she refuses my 'sales' pitch."

"Come on, Matt," Jon tried to reason with his friend. "With a free security upgrade, she could hardly refuse the pitch."

"I hope you're right, Jon!" Matt shook his head. "I hope you are right."

The SUV parked near Lindsay's building, but not where it could get a ticket. Both Matt and Jon got out of the car and went their separate ways. Jon walked about two or three blocks from the building where he waited for his cue to start the break in. Matt entered Lindsay's building and thought of his pitch to her. He told a deep breath and knocked the door. There was a delay and he wondered if he was doing the right thing or not. The door finally opened and Lindsay looked at the young man on the other side of the threshold.

"Ms. Lindsay Monroe, I am Matt and I'm offering you an opportunity," Matt said and he knew there was no turning back at this point. "I was wondering if you would like to have your place burglarized."

"Sir, I am a criminalist with the New York City Police Department," Lindsay responded. "I know of some police officers that would be more than happy to have you arrested and your ass will get tossed in jail."

"You haven't let me finish talking," Matt calmly countered. "If you decide to let my colleague burglarize your place, I have a team of experts who will give you a free security makeover."

"Hey Montana, who's at the door?" Danny bellowed from the kitchen.

"Is that your husband?" Matt asked.

"I'm not married," Lindsay responded. "He's a colleague of mine and a good friend."

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he came face to face with the stranger.

"I'm Matt and I was trying to sell your friend a plan to simulate a burglary in her apartment," Matt introduced himself to Danny. "Afterwards, there is a security overhaul. My partner and I have done many of these before."

"Are you going to steal her things and take them across state lines?" Danny asked as a concerned friend and colleague.

"You have nothing to worry about," Matt tried to reassure the CSIs. "This isn't the real thing. We aren't really going to steal Ms. Monroe's prized possessions and take them across state lines or halfway across the world. She will get her stuff back and we'll clean up what ever mess we've made."

"I think this could be fun and a learning experience," Lindsay said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny was concerned for her.

"Danny, I am interested in seeing how secure my own place really is," Lindsay calmly insisted. "I am a grown woman and I can handle it. Don't forget we work at a police department."

"Okay, you can do it," Danny relented. "However, I will be with you for support and to observe. I'll call Mac, Stella, Don or Sheldon to come be with us and to make sure you get your possessions back."

"Sir, let me remind you that it's only a demonstration," Matt tried to reassure the male CSI. "We'll leave your friend/colleague's place more secure than we found it possessions and all. You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Danny Messer," Danny smiled. "You can call Ms. Monroe Lindsay. Just don't call her Montana or she will come after you with handcuffs. She's constantly threatening to kick my ass if I continue to call her that."

"I respect her wishes since I don't want to have my ass kicked," Matt chuckled. "I definitely don't want to get arrested for calling her 'Montana'."

Lindsay let Matt enter her place and he was followed by the two CSIs. They stood in the foyer looking at the walls in silence as Matt took in the apartment that he was about to case.

TBC


	3. Casing the Joint and the Lock UP

It Takes a Thief

Pairings: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer friendship (possible romance, but I haven't ruled the possibility out)

Lindsay gives Matt a tour of her place to see what worth 'stealing'. Who will join Lindsay, Danny and Matt in the van?

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story sooner. I had a minor case of writer's block and my muse was dormant. I'll update whenever possible

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'It Takes a Thief', that's property of the Discovery Channel.

Casing the Joint and the Lock Up

"Here's what I like to do before my partner starts the break in," Matt said. "I'd like to get a tour of the place and see where you are most vulnerable. I also look for what you are doing wrong and right. I won't relay this information to my partner, but this will give you an idea of your vulnerabilities."

"Let me show you around," Lindsay smiled.

"Before you start," Danny interjected. "I need to make a very quick private phone call."

"You can go to my room," Lindsay answered. "I don't think this tour will take long."

Danny went to Lindsay's room and quietly closed the door.

_Start of the tour – foyer_

"I see that there used to be a burglar alarm here," Matt observed. "I see some wiring that was left over."

"Looks like the previous owners/renters had either taken it with him or her or trashed it," Lindsay replied.

"You haven't even installed a new one," he was astonished. "How long have you been living here?"

"For a few months, but I did buy a new system," she calmly replied. "My landlord tried to install it, but he couldn't."

"Where is it now?" he asked while furrowing his eyebrows.

"I gave it to one of my sisters in my native Montana," she replied with a slight tone of remorse in her voice. "She's getting some good use out of it."

"At least someone is getting some usage," he snickered. "However, it's not at where it should be."

Matt noticed Lindsay's keys lying on a small table next to her sofa.

"What do those keys open?" Matt asked.

"They are keys to my apartment, car, lab and mailbox," Lindsay replied.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

"I tend to be in a hurry to leave the house when I get a call at about two in the morning to help process a scene," she said. "It's convenient."

"It would be more convenient if a burglar steals them as well your car and mail," he countered. "You have your lab keys with you. What if a relative or friend of some bastard you help put away wants to pilfer the crime lab and taint the evidence?"

"That definitely has got to be a nasty scenario," she felt a little humiliated.

"Damn right it is," he agreed.

_Lindsay's Bedroom_

Danny waited for the person on the other end of the line to answer. He was getting annoyed and impatient.

"Hey, you've reached Detective Don Flack," the voicemail message said. "I can't come to the phone. Just leave your name, number and a message and I'll get back to you soon. Later!"

Damn, I wanted Flack to be here, Danny thought. I should call Stella.

"Bonasera," the voice on the other end announced.

"Stella, I am so glad I got you," Danny sighed heavily in relief.

"Danny, are you okay?" Stella asked with deep concern.

"Yeah, I am fine," he answered. "I am at Lindsay's place."

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's fine," he smiled. "She's has the day off. I am just hanging out with her."

"What do you want?" she asked. "Why are you calling me?"

"If I tell you this," he said calmly. "Will you promise not to get mad or laugh?"

"I promise," she was getting impatient. "Just tell me!"

"Have you ever heard of the show called 'It Takes a Thief'?" he asked. "It's a show in which two former burglars, who turned their lives around, simulate burglaries and they provide the 'victims' with a security makeover."

"Yes, I have and Tivo that show regularly," she replied. "What does this have to do with Lindsay?"

Danny took a deep breath and quickly thought about what he was going to say. He also had to convince Stella to come for moral support.

"One of those guys came by to offer her an opportunity to give her a free security overhaul in return they stage a burglary at her place," Danny explained. "She agreed to it and-"

"You want me to join the two of you for moral support?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I tried to call Don, but he I got his voicemail," he said.

"Do you want me to bring him with me?" she asked.

"Sure, you can," he chuckled.

"Should I also bring Mac and/or Sheldon with me?" she asked.

"No, you and Don coming over here would be just fine," he smiled. "Can you be here in about half an hour or so?"

"We'll be there as soon as possible," she said. "See you later!"

"Later," he beamed and they both hung up.

_Lindsay's Kitchen_

"I can't believe you put your mail here," Matt said as he looked at the pile of letters on Lindsay's counter.

"That's actually bills I have to pay for the month," Lindsay calmly defended her actions. "My rent is also included."

"Do you have any credit cards that haven't been activated yet in that pile?" he asked.

"I probably have one or two in there," she blushed.

"You wouldn't be happy if somebody broke into your place," he gently lectured her. "I am pretty sure you'd be angry if someone pretended to be you and she committed crimes under your good name."

"No, I wouldn't be amused one bit," she shook her head.

"Look at this!" he was shock at the next site. "Are these your expired credit and bank cards?"

"I haven't had the time to destroy them," she said.

"You are in law enforcement and you don't take the time to protect your property," he was amazed. "I am surprised that you're a slacker when it comes to security."

Danny finally got out of Lindsay's bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Have you contacted anyone?" Lindsay whispered to Danny.

"I called Stella," Danny whispered back. "She is bringing Don with her. They should be here in less than an hour."

"Looks like your bedroom is free," Matt announced.

Matt and Lindsay entered her bedroom and explored her security faults.

"These belonged to my grandmother," Lindsay showed Matt some of her jewelry. "I'm pretty sure they are probably worth hundreds or thousands of dollars."

"Do you wear any of them?" Matt asked.

"I only wear my grandmother's jewelry for special occasions," she answered. "For everyday, I put on the ones I buy at Claire's or Macy's."

"If a burglar sees this," he commented. "He or she would think he or she had hit the jackpot. The fact that it once belonged to a relative doesn't mean anything to him or her."

"Here's where I keep my box of checks," she said as she opened a drawer in her night table.

"Once again, you are setting yourself up to get robbed and have your identity stolen," he rummaged through the drawer and took out a package of tortilla chips. "What is this?"

"That's my very rare midnight snack," she chuckled. "I have it there just in case I get hungry."

"I don't even want to know," he laughed.

They spent a few more minutes looking around the room for vulnerabilities. Lindsay explained herself while Matt had his own commentaries about each one. They left the room to meet Danny who was waiting for them in the living room.

"The crew is going to set up some cameras everywhere in your apartment," Matt said. "We are going to a van that has closed circuit television so we can see what my partner is doing. I want you to lock up your apartment first."

"Why is that since your partner could break in through the door?" Danny asked.

"Maybe he'll enter through the door or a window," Matt explained. "Who knows what his entrance strategy will be?"

When they exited the apartment, Lindsay locked her door. They left the building and were met with a man and a woman. They were greeted with smiles.

"Hey Lindsay and Danny, how's it going?" the other man and woman asked.

"Who are these people?" Matt asked.

"These are two of our friends and colleagues, Stella and Don," Lindsay said. "Stella and Don, this is Matt."

"Pleased to meet you," Matt, Stella and Don exchanged handshakes.

"I assume that Danny explained to you what's going on," Matt said to them and they nodded. "We are going to a van that has a closed circuit TV so we can see the action and comment on it."

The five of them entered the van and were seated comfortably.

"Lindsay, I want you to know that if you want my partner to stop, I can do that," Matt reassured her. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lindsay smiled.

Matt took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

_Somewhere Near Lindsay's Building_

Jon was waiting impatiently and pacing around for a cue to start the burglary. As if on cue, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Jon answered.

"Jon, it's Matt," the voice on the other end said. "You can commence the break in/"

TBC


	4. The Break In

It Takes a Thief

Pairings: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer friendship (possible romance, but I haven't ruled the possibility out)

The break in begins and so do the commentaries.

A/N: I apologize for taking long to update this story. I had writer's block and was busy with other stories and taking classes. A billion apologies!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'It Takes a Thief', that's property of the Discovery Channel.

The Break In

Jon had gone to pizzeria near Lindsay's building and bought a pizza to take home. He ate half of it while waiting for Matt's call and threw away the other half. He placed some of the burglary tools in the box.

_Inside the van_

Matt, Flack and the three CSIs were sitting in the van watching the action unfold in the monitors.

"How is he going to break into my apartment?" Lindsay asked.

"Looks like he's posing as a pizza delivery guy," Matt answered.

"I doubt that some dude delivering a pizza would go and break a window," Danny added.

"Danny, when I was a rookie," Don commented. "I arrested a woman who was caught breaking into a basement apartment window while she was posing as a pizza delivery girl. She had her burglary tools inside the box. However, she made one of the most moronic mistakes ever: she forgot to eat the pizza. The criminalists who processed the tools couldn't eat pizza for a week."

"Detective, that is one strategy," Matt replied.

_Inside Lindsay's building_

Jon opened the pizza box, took out a crowbar and tried to pry the door open. When he was unsuccessful, he kicked the door open and gained entranced. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey baby, you can come in," Jon said and he hung up.

_Inside the van_

Seeing Jon break into Lindsay's apartment shocked her and her colleagues.

"How the hell did he do that?" Lindsay asked. "I thought I locked the door."

"He was still able to get in," Matt pointed out.

"Does he always work solo?" Stella asked.

"Sometimes he does," Matt replied. "I have seen him pull this off with one or two other people."

"It looks like he is going to burglarize my place with a woman," Lindsay whined. "The apartment is not that big."

"He likes to have his friends help occasionally regardless of the size and type of the residence," Matt reasoned.

"She had better not try on my underwear," Lindsay protested.

"If she does," Stella whispered. "I'll take you shopping one day. We'll have a Girls' Day Out with lunch."

_Inside Lindsay's Apartment_

A bleached blonde woman around her mid to late 20s arrived and greeted Jon with a very passionate kiss.

"This is a lovely apartment," the woman smiled. "It looks modern, but at the same time, very quaint."

"She must love all things Montana," Jon smirked. "There are some books about Montana."

"I would love to visit Missoula or Bozeman," she said.

"Jenna, I'll take you there," he replied. "Now, let's get some goods."

_Inside The Van_

"Don't you dare think of it!" Lindsay shouted.

"If this was the real thing," Flack said. "I would have them both arrested for stealing my colleagues possessions."

"Hey Don, calm down," Stella calmed the situation.

"Lindsay, we are all here for you," Danny smiled only to get a swat on the shoulder from her.

_Inside Lindsay's Apartment_

"Those are beautiful paintings," Jenna gasped. "I wonder who the artist is or was."

"Jenna, this is somebody's apartment, not a museum," Jon hissed. "Let's start taking her things."

_Inside The Van_

"If you damage any of those paintings," Lindsay said between her teeth. "Not only will we come after you, my parents will fly from Montana to beat you up!"

"What is the significance of those paintings?" Matt asked.

"They once belonged to my sister," Lindsay whined.

"Was she an art collector?" Flack asked.

"No, she painted them," Lindsay was nearly in tears.

"Why are you talking about her in past tense?" Stella asked.

"She was raped and murdered while I was in college," Lindsay replied in tears.

"Lindsay, I can make Jon stop now if you want," Matt said.

"No, let him continue," Lindsay wiped her tears. "I need to learn a lesson from this."

_Inside Lindsay's Apartment_

Jenna raids the linen closet to find any clean sheets or blankets to wrap the paintings. She smiled when she found more than enough to keep those works of art cushioned.

Elsewhere in the apartment, Jon went through Lindsay's drawers and took some of her clothes.

_Inside The Van_

Lindsay couldn't believe what was being taken from her room.

"Hey Montana, you might want to close your mouth," Danny said. "A fly might get in there."

"You are so amusing, Danny," Lindsay was sarcastic. "I just hope that he isn't taking my underwear. That is nobody's business."

"I was joking about the fly in the mouth thing," Danny apologized. "I just hope this simulation doesn't include a silly panty raid."

"Oh my god, did he just dump all that stuff out of one my drawers!" Lindsay gasped.

_Inside Lindsay's Apartment_

Jon and Jenna started taking Lindsay's things out of her apartment and put them in white truck. For the lighter items, Jon and Jenna took turns transferring the stuff to the truck. However, they worked together to bring the heavier items to their truck. As soon and the 'burglars' were finished they drove off to another area of the city.

_Inside The Van_

Lindsay looked at the screen and saw the disaster area that was her apartment. True, she had been at crime scenes that had just been as messy, if not messier. Only this time, it was personal. This was her apartment after all! Regardless of the burglary being real or fake, it was a violation.

"How does this make you feel?" Matt asked.

"I have seen stuff even worse than this in my line of work," Lindsay responded calmly. "However, I have never seen my place in such shambles."

"I would like to take you to the 'scene of the crime' now," Matt said. "I know that you deal with crime scenes and dealt with some very heavy stuff. You will probably have a different perspective and reaction to this scene. You guy are welcome to join us."

"We'll be there for Lindsay," Flack smiled as they all got out of the van and approached Lindsay's building.

TBC


	5. Crime Scene and Confrontation

It Takes a Thief

Pairings: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer friendship (possible romance, but I haven't ruled the possibility out)

Lindsay has a more personal look at the mock crime scene. She confronts Jon about his actions. Danny and Stella argue over who will take in Lindsay for the night.

A/N: To the anonymous reviewer who asked me if I had ever watched the show before. I have watched both versions and I am basing this story on the older version.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'It Takes a Thief', that's property of the Discovery Channel.

Crime Scene and Confrontation

Matt, Lindsay, Danny, Stella and Flack entered Lindsay's apartment. Lindsay looked in shock and horror at her place. It looked as if an F5 tornado struck her apartment. If Jon and Jenna added a sprinkler system as a prop, it would have been like a Category 5 hurricane.

"This is a real nightmare," Lindsay gasped.

"We are here for you," Flack reassured her.

"Some of my sister's paintings are gone," Lindsay whined. "Those were priceless to me!"

"Montana, you ought to come here," Danny shouted when he entered Lindsay's bedroom. "You aren't going to like this!"

"Danny, I am coming to see what horror is in there," Lindsay nearly tripped over something as she went to her room. "What kind of a college age prank is this?"

"I didn't know you have a teddy," Danny chuckled as he picked up an article of clothing.

"That is none of your business, Messer!" Lindsay snapped as she swiped it off his hand.

"Hey, the 'burglar' and his accomplice had revealed some of your intimate secrets," Danny quipped. "Those should have been revealed to me!"

Lindsay gently slapped him in the arm and he feigned a reaction. They went to the kitchen to inspect any damage. She let out a scream.

"They messed up the spice rack, stolen my favorite potholders and someone got his or her filthy paws in my chocolate truffles," Lindsay whined. "They were shipped all the way from Montana from a friend who I used to work with at one of Montana's crime labs."

"Were they from a chocolatier or homemade?" Matt asked.

"She made them herself and brought them to the break room on a weekly basis," she replied. "Everyone raved about these goodies. I asked her to make a batch for me every other month when I moved to New York."

"Would you like to meet Jon and give him a piece of your mind?" Matt asked realizing that Lindsay had surveyed all the damage his partner and accomplice did.

"Yes, I would love to confront him," she replied. "Danny, I know you would like to punch him. Please, use words not fists. You don't want Mac on your tail."

"Okay, I will only do it for you and the NYPD," Danny relented. "I wouldn't want Mac Taylor to grill my ass for embarrassing you and the NYPD!"

The three left the apartment build to find Jon. Matt called him on the cell phone to tell where they were. When Lindsay and Danny saw Jon, Danny looked at him scornfully. Lindsay then slowly and angrily approached Jon as if she was going in for the kill. Danny and Matt just looked at each other and wondered if she was actually going to throttle Jon or not.

"You have a lot of nerve breaking into my apartment and messing is up, stupid son of bitch!" Lindsay snapped. "I help arrest people like you for a living!"

"I am sorry," Jon pouted. "However, you work in law enforcement and you haven't done much to protect your place from people like me."

"What have you done with some of my sister's artwork?" she angrily asked. "Those you cannot put a price tag on!"

"Hey a thief could sell the art and the buyer wouldn't suspect that it was stolen," he replied.

"My sister, the artist, was raped and murdered," she was close to tears. "Her killer was never caught, so her artwork is priceless to me. Also did you or that girl get your hands on my truffles and ate one?"

"Guilty as charged," Jenna chimed in. "They were delicious."

"Thank you! What about my bills, credit cards, some of my clothes and jewelry?" Lindsay demanded.

"If this was an actual burglary," Jon replied. "Your sister's paintings and your possessions would have disappeared or fenced off. However, since this is only a simulation, whatever Jenna and I took is in my van. You will get your stuff back, but let's see them."

Matt, Jon, Jenna, Danny and Lindsay walked towards a nondescript van. Jon opened the rear door of the van and took out Lindsay's belongings. She was shocked over what was taken from her place. She was not as livid as she was during the beginning of the confrontation.

"Do you know how much all these items are worth?" Jon asked a calmer Lindsay.

"I guess a few thousand dollars," she sounded less confrontational.

"Now here is the good news," Matt interjected. "We will clean your place, put your things back the way we found them and replace whatever was broken. Tomorrow, we will have our security experts install the state of the art equipment to keep your place safe."

"That would be good," Lindsay sighed in relief. "Do I have to stay in my place?"

"No, you must spend the night at a hotel or a friend's place," Jon said. "We will have a security guard posted at the door to protect your place."

At this point, Stella came from out of nowhere, intervened and nearly got into an argument with Danny over who would take in Lindsay while her place would get a security makeover. Stella somehow won the argument, but Danny was sulking after he lost. Lindsay was allowed to go back to her place so she could get what she needed for her overnight stay. She closed the door and went with Stella to her place. It would be a long night for Matt, Jon, Jenna and the guard whether it was cleaning up a big mess, restoring order or guarding the place.

TBC


	6. The Fix

It Takes a Thief

Pairings: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer friendship (possible romance, but I haven't ruled the possibility out)

While Lindsay is staying with Stella, Matt has his security experts install security features in her apartment.

A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter. This was due to writer's block and that I had forgotten the name of part of each episode of 'It Takes a Thief' that this chapter is based on. A TRILLION APOLOGIZES!

A/N2: To the anonymous reviewer who asked me if I had ever watched the show before. I have watched both versions and I am basing this story on the older version.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'It Takes a Thief', that's property of the Discovery Channel.

The Fix and Lindsay's Return

_Stella Bonasera's Apartment_

While Lindsay Monroe was waking up at Stella's living room, Matt and his security experts were hard at work to make her apartment more secure. Stella's phone started to ring and Stella answered it.

"Yeah, she's here," Stella said. "I am pretty sure she slept like an angel. I'll let you talk to her."

She proceeded to the living room and saw Lindsay sitting on the couch. Lindsay gave her an inquisitive look asking if it was for her. The smile on Stella's face said it all and gave the receiver to Lindsay.

"Hello!" Lindsay said.

"Good morning, Montana," the male voice on the other end said.

"Danny, did you call to wish me a good morning?" she giggled. "Now, before you ask me how I knew it was you, I have to say you are the only one in New York City that calls me Montana."

"I just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing," he said. "We need to stop by at your place to learn about the new security features work."

"What is this 'we' thing?" she asked.

"Stella, Don, you and I are going over there to see if this Matt guy and his friends are doing their jobs," he chuckled. "I don't want to have another burglary at your place. I don't give a rat's ass whether it is real or simulated."

"I think we should go before work," she said. "We can't have Mac pissed off at us."

"I am heading to Stella's in about fifteen minutes," he said and they hung up.

_Meanwhile at Lindsay's Apartment_

Matt and his team of security experts wasted no time in giving Lindsay her home security makeover. The crew brought a few things to make the CSI's apartment burglar-proof and keeping her cherished property safe.

"Matt, I am putting bar code labels in the backs of these painting," a woman said as she carefully placed a bar coded sticker the back of each painting and scanned the bar with a scanner. "That way, if any of these get stolen, Lindsay will likely get them back."

"That's wonderful since this collection she has means so much to her," he explained. "A sister of hers was an aspiring artist who was brutally raped and murdered."

"I am also going to mark the front lower right corner with an ink that is invisible to the naked eye," she added. "However, it is visible when exposed to a special light. I don't think it will ruin her late sister's work."

"She will be happy about that," he smiled as he approached a man wheeling in a small safe.

"I have just brought in a safe where she can keep her documents, unused credit cards and other valuable items out of a thief or burglar's hands," the safe man said. "This is also fireproof."

"Don't forget that it can prevent her identity from being in the wrong hands," Matt added as he opened a door in the living room closet and spotted an empty area in the closet floor. "She works for the NYPD."

The safe man, with the help of Matt, placed the safe in that empty area. Matt then checked on another member of his crew who was installing an alarm system that Lindsay could take with her should she need to move to another building. Another woman brought in a small box with a lock that would secure Lindsay's gun. Another man hung a medicine cabinet like metal box with a combo pad and placed a small box just near the outside of Lindsay's apartment door.

It was not a few minutes after the security crew cleaned up whatever mess they had made in keeping Lindsay's place safe, they left. Matt was alone to wait for Lindsay and her concerned friends/colleagues to arrive so he could explain what was done during the home security makeover. About five minutes later, Lindsay arrived with Danny, Stella and Flack just outside her place. Danny had to resist the urge to charge at Matt for allegedly inviting another burglary. That resistance was reinforced when Flack shot him a scornful look telling him that he'll get suspended when Mac finds out he was roughing up some innocent person.

"Hello Matt, what have you done with my place?" Lindsay asked calmly to diffuse a potentially volatile situation.

"I am glad you asked and I will give you a tour," Matt replied. "This tiny box just outside this door is where you put your additional apartment key. Just enter your code number and the bottom comes off with your key. Now, if we could enter the apartment to check out your new toys."

Lindsay and her entourage joined Matt to continue the tour.

"This is much like that box, only bigger," he said. "It works the same way, but you can keep your car keys, your friends' or neighbors' additional keys if needed. You could also put any prescription or over the counter medications in here out of reach of children, teenagers and thieves."

"Why are my sister's paintings doing there?" Lindsay asked pointing at the artworks stacked against a shelf.

"We would like to show you two features that were place on each painting," Matt responded to her concerns. "On the back, there is a sticker with a bar code and on the front there is a mark that it invisible to the naked eye."

"You defaced her sister's art?" Danny asked with horror in his voice.

"Relax, we had only made a small mark in an area where it would subtle," Matt answered. "You guys work at a crime lab. Do any of you have one of those lights that make invisible marks visible?"

"I have my kit with me," Lindsay said. "I'll grab it."

Just as she disappeared into her room, Lindsay reappeared with her ALS apparatus. She wore protective eye gear to keep from going blind. She turned on the machine and adjusted the color to see where the invisible ink mark was place.

"Wow, you made the effort of not damaging the paintings," Lindsay smiled after she had examined each painting. "My sister would have been so proud."

"Not to mention the bar code and the invisible ink mark would make it easier for you to get the paintings back should they get stolen," Matt said. "Now I want to show you two more things we did for you."

They went to Lindsay's bedroom where Matt showed them yet another box with a combo pad and told them that Lindsay could store an additional gun when she is at work. Matt opened the living room closet to them the safe and told Lindsay what must go in for safe keeping He also showed them the transferrable alarm system and gave Lindsay a keychain remote control so she could activate or deactivate at a touch of a button.

"Well, that it for the tour," Matt said as he shook their hands. "We will be back in a few weeks to attempt to break into your apartment. If you use the stuff we gave you, you should pass our final test."

"You are not such a bad guy after all," Danny said.

"I understand that you care about Lindsay," Matt agreed.

"Come on, guys," Stella intervened. "We have to get to the lab before Mac has our heads on a gold platter."

"Or he gets a coronary," Flack added.

As soon as they left the apartment, Lindsay had her kit with her. She wondered if Stella and Danny had their kits with them, but she realized they must have had them in their cars. Matt had already left, possibly to meet with his partner in crime prevention.

I have to find a way to get Lindsay and that crazy Danny together, Matt thought. They seem so good together, but you could cut that hesitant tension with a butter knife.

TBC


	7. The Final Test

It Takes a Thief

Pairings: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer friendship (possible romance, but I haven't ruled the possibility out)

It has been a few weeks since Lindsay's place was 'burglarized' and treated to a home security overhaul. While she, Danny and Sheldon are processing a crime scene in the Wall Street Area, Matt and Jon are back for the final test. Will Lindsay pass it or be on the receiving end of a lecture?

A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter, the muse was lazy. A BILLION APOLOGIES!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, I only own my original characters. I also don't own 'It Takes a Thief', that's property of the Discovery Channel.

The Final Test

**Wall Street Crime Scene**

"According to the liver temperature," Sheldon said. "The victim has been dead for about five hours, give or take half an hour."

"Now would that be affected by the room's temperature?" Danny asked.

"The killer could have manipulated the temperature to conceal the actual time of death," Lindsay added.

"That is possible, Montana," Danny interjected. "We have to let Sid determine this in autopsy."

"We still have to investigate the other possibilities," Sheldon interrupted. "Let's just collect evidence and process it when we get back to the lab."

The trio photographed, recorded notes and/or sketched the crime scene. More potential evidence was collected. Jessica and a few officers had questioned the victim's co-workers and possible suspects. The victim's body was taken to Sid to be autopsied.

**Lindsay's Neighborhood – A Few Hours Later**

While Lindsay was still at work, Matt and Jon walked in her neighborhood. The two men were preparing to give her place a final test to see if their mark had followed the instructions that the security team gave her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jon asked. "That Danny guy has it bad for Lindsay?"

"You should have seen the chemistry between the two," Matt agreed. "He calls her Montana and she gives him a strange look."

"Let's focus on whether Lindsay will keep me out of her place or not."

"I have a feeling that she will keep you out. After all, she is in law enforcement."

"Yet, I want to see if she had a lapse in judgment somewhere at her place."

The two men finally reached Lindsay's apartment building and entered it. The moment they neared her apartment, Matt knew something that Jon didn't. He gave his 'partner in crime' a good luck smirk as Jon tried to open the door by turning the knob and giving it a light kick. The door didn't budge.

"What is this door made of? Lead?" Jon asked.

"I don't think so," Matt replied with smugness in his voice.

The two men left the building to see if Jon could enter Lindsay's apartment through her fire escape window. However, Jon had an even harder time trying to break in through the window.

"It looks like she really passed the test," Jon sighed.

"She paid attention to learning how her new gadgets worked," Matt chuckled.

**A Few Hours Later**

Matt and Jon were sitting on the steps of Lindsay's building when she showed up with Danny. The two CSIs appeared slightly exhausted, but surprisingly happy. Matt wondered if they had recently helped solve a crime or they managed to have a date.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked.

"Danny, they are here to attempt a final break-in," Lindsay replied. "Be nice to them, they are good guys."

"Okay," he said begrudgingly.

"Well, if it isn't two of our favorite people," Jon beamed. "How are you doing?"

"We are tired from catching a killer," Danny replied. "And how are you?"

"We are doing fine," Matt beamed.

"How did I do?" Lindsay asked cutting to the chase.

"Congratulations, you kept me out of your apartment!" Jon smirked. "You got an A+!"

"Let's take a tour to see your new toys," Matt added.

The four of them entered the apartment to tour the security features. Lindsay showed them the closet safe and told them that she keeps all important documents and other valuables safe from thieves. She took them to where the lockbox that she uses to store her gun. Fortunately, she didn't open that box to show them the contents. Lindsay took them back to the living room to reveal her burglar alarm. She even showed the small lockbox that held her spare keys.

"Lindsay, I have to tell you that even if I was able to enter your place," Jon said. "I would have poor luck trying to steal your stuff. Hell, I couldn't even get far with the burglar alarm."

"The beauty of this alarm system is that if I ever have to move to another apartment," she added. "I could transfer this to the new place with very few or no problems."

"Just keep up the good work and you could prevent the real thing from happening," Matt said. "Danny, take good care of this woman. I have a feeling she will be your girlfriend, then your wife."

"I shall," Danny grinned as he put an arm around Lindsay's shoulders.

**Outside the Building**

A few moments after saying their goodbyes with the young couple, Matt and Jon left. They went to meet with the production team.

"So you think Danny and Lindsay are going out or not?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I do," Matt smirked. "Now, let's stop playing matchmaker and focus on the next job."

THE END


End file.
